twilight the second sister
by er123
Summary: what if there were two swans bella and her 16 year old sister courtney see twilight though her eyes and see how not all swans are vampire lovers orther books will be writen aswell
1. Chapter 1

Forks...forks no matter how many times you say it it's never going to get better then overcast little forks but hay I can't complain I loved to come here when I was little but my older sister bella said she didn't want to come any more so neither was I, I cried and complained but when my mum makes up here mined there is no stopping her, but after 7 years here i am on a plane heading to my dad's with bella sitting next's to me looking like someone killed her dog trust me i am nothing like here i am lowed, sporty and unlike bells i never ever whine at all oh and i don't like to always get my whey like my darling sister. "Ladies and gentlemen we are ready for landing please fasten seat belts" said the captain well here we go!

"DAD" i screamed as i ran over to my now very in barest farther "hi kido miss me" he said in to my hair as he gave me a hug ii giggled and said "no i mist the rain occurs i mist you your my daddy and i am your little girl right" hi pulled away and smiled "my little baby girl and where is my other baby girl" he laugh as he looked for bella "I'm here char...Dad "she murmur looking very walked over and gave her a friendly hug which she did return "well come on kids we need to get going" dad said as he picked up my suitcase and pulled bellas along to the car.

"You hairs longer" i heard my dad said as i looked out the window but the second he said that i turned to look at bella in the front seat know it's mean but i love it when bella gets all shy "i cut i since you last saw it" she said as she played with her hair my dad turned to me and gave the for real look and reapplied "guess it grow out again" and carried on driving, it tuck all my strength to no burst out laughing this was going to get interesting.

"Bella your room is on the right court yours is left" said dad as he got out a cases from the car. I ran inside and found my room i was baby blue and white simple but perfect there was a double bed, a desk and wardrobe , i hared bella and dad talking next door "purples cool" bells said then i hared dad leave the room to go down stair because a truck was pulling up " hay girls come see who it is" dad yelled, i ran past bells casing her to fall over i helped her up "sorry bell" i said she brushed herself off "it's ok my clumsiness doesn't help" and we both laugh but was short lived when dad yelled "GIRLS" we both ran down stairs to see a boy and old man i a wheelchair " girls you remember Billy and Jacob black don't you" dad said as he pated the old man's back

Bella and Jacob where talking about the truck that dad gave bells for a home coming present whilst dad and Billy talked about something which they were keeping hush hush from me then i hared my name being called "Courtney there's something for you to... jack get it out the truck please" Billy said Jake looking a did upset that bella time was cut short ran over to the truck and pulled you a box and he handed it to me "here" he said smiling at me "thanks" i said as i opened the box "oh my gosh" o said as a pure white husky puppy popped its head out "you got me a puppy" i said looking very shocked in deed "yep you like him" my dad said as him and everyone laugh at me " i love him dad and i thing i am going to call him Casper" i giggled as i pulled him out and he started liking my face "come everyone lets go inside and have some fish fry and watch the game" said dad leading the way, i picked up Casper and went inside followed by Jake and bella and for the rest of the night i played with Casper and gave him his food in his new blue bowl, Charlie had already got him toys bowls and a baby blue bed that is now in my room

Tomorrow is mine and bellas first bay at forks high that should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Well today is the day mine and bellas first day at forks high school

I got up at 6.30 so I could have a shower and have an hour to choose my close, after choosing some black skinny jeans with a white blouse and white vest top and white dolly shoes. My hair was easy it is naturally curly just like bellas but because I hate are natural colour I dyed mine red witch looked like rihannas when she had it red, after I finished getting ready I went down stairs to find Casper sorrowed by feathers and what looked like a very ripped pillow case "oh no Casper you are in some much trouble...dads going to kill me and you" I scream-whipped so no one heard me, Casper cowed and then ran over to me and stared rubbing his head on my leg "hay no sucking up to me puppy" I said but after he gave me the puppy dag face I caved and scratched his head witch mad hi leg go " silly dog" I said as I picked up the mess he had made and put it in the bin then I turned and looked at Casper "no one will ever know" as I said that I heard dad coming down the stairs so I ran to the kitchen and started to make him a fry up and put bells cereal on the table "hi sweetheart" my dad said as he came in to the kitchen and gave me a kiss on the cheek then he turned to Casper and stocked his belly "he is a good puppy isn't he no trouble at all" I snorted I said "if you only new" under my breath and finished dads breakfast and shouted to bella "BELLA GET UP NOW OR I WITH SEND UP CASPER" I heard her laugh and then a band that told us she was up "big day2 I heard my dad say "yeh your telling me" I laughed

After bella was ready I said good bye to dad and Casper who started to cry as I left "it ok boy I will be back latter" I confuted him and walked out the door "bye boy be good" I waved to him and got in bellas truck "so are you existed to day bells" turned to look at her "yeh" and after that it was silent to school.

"Nice ride" said some random lade to bella "thanks" was all she said as she went as red as a tomato and me being should a good sister I started laughing but as I did bells walked away "hay bella waited for me!" ii yelled as I ran after her "hay girl" I heard someone yell I turned to see a brown haired girl running at me "can I help you?" I questioned "yeh we need a girl on the track and gymnastic team fancy trying out? She asked me "um ok yeh I will but first what is your name?" "Oh right sorry its Hannah what about you?" she said as she stuck her hand out "Courtney" I said as I stuck my hand out "your new right?" Hannah asked me "yeh can you show me where I need to good?2 I asked her "yep come on" she said as she pulled me by my wrist to a the main office, a very jolly woman came over to me and ask me who I was and I told her I was new and al that "oh ok here is your time table and map if you get lost come to me and I will help you ok" she handed me my stuff and sent me on my way, before I could even glance at my time table Hannah snatched I from me "yah all your lessons are the same as mine well lets go we have P.E you can borrow some kit from me" she yelled as she marched down the corridor to what I hope is the sports hall.

After we played bogie ball in P.E that mine and Hannah's teams won I had 5 more friend who were all on our team there was Lizzie, Vicky, Sally, Ada and Natalie after maths witch I had with Hannah and Vicky we all went to the canteen to find Natalie,ada,sally and lizzie sitting on a table in the corner of the room eating their lunch "I have packed lunch so I will meet you at the table ok" said Vicky "ok see you in a second" I said as me and Hannah walked to the queue "what are you getting" Hannah asked me " just a salad you" I said as I picked up a chicken salad2 same she said as she picked up a ham salad. After we paid and sat down I saw 5 very pale people walk in from outside I nudged Ada with my elbow "who are they" I said as I nodded my head at them "oh they are the Cullen's rich, posh and lovers" she said as she rolled her eyes "lovers" I questioned "yeh they are all together there's Alice and jasper Emmet and Rosalie but Edward is on his own but doubt even think about trying he thinks he is better then everyone else" she said giving him a very dirty look, as I looked at his table I saw he was staring at bella "freak" I thought and he looked at me looking very disgusted, oh very nice I though and giggled at myself, after that I ate my food and gossiped to the girls about silly little things after that the bell rang and we all went to lessons.

Over all a good day I thought to myself as I walked out of school but my thought were cut short by the screech of tiers I looked up to see a van go in to bellas truck were bella was standing is reamed and ran over to her and to my surprise I saw the van had miracle mist her "oh thank god ...bella are you ok" I asked but see wasn't listening to me she was looking at a retreating Edward before I could say anything the ambulance came and me and bella went to hospital to be greeted with a very mad and scared Charlie, this should be good thought boy was I right!


End file.
